Poseidon Undersea Resorts
Poseidon Undersea Resorts is a proposed chain of underwater five-star resorts currently under development that was first slated to open by September 2008. The first will be located on a private island in Fiji. Once construction of the first resort is finished, it will be the world's first permanent one-atmosphere seafloor structure. Hotel Rooms Promise Real Water Views, By JENNIFER CONLIN, Published: March 18, 2007, The New York Times Concept Poseidon was conceived and developed by L. Bruce Jones, president of U.S. Submarines, Inc. The underwater resort will be situated in up to of water and will be linked to land via piers and elevators, one for guest access and one for services. The resort itself will feature an underwater restaurant, a lounge, 24 luxury suites, one themed suite, a grand suite, 48 overwater and beachfront bungalows and an undersea bungalow accessible only by submarine. The resort will also cater an onshore facility that will feature five-star hotel amenities. Location With a design concept in mind, Jones needed to find an appropriate location. To help find it, Jones offered a $10,000 reward for anybody that came up with the perfect location for the venture. After taking the suggestion of a business associate, who recommended a reef off of Eleuthera, an island in the Bahamas, negotiations began with the island's American owners. The negotiations did not go well, and after a year of failed back-and-forth offers the location was scrapped and sights were set on Fiji. A deal was made with the owner of a privately owned South Pacific Island located in northeastern Fiji. If all goes to plan, the final resting place of the resort will be under of water in a coral lagoon. in Nadi Features The resort will feature twenty-two guest rooms. Each of these rooms has a 270 degree view of the ocean. This view is possible due to the thick acrylic windows that make up 70% of each room's wall space. Each end of the resort will be composed of a , frisbee shaped, underwater pod. One of these pods will be composed of an underwater restaurant and bar while the other will contain a library, conference room, wedding chapel, spa and a luxury suite. The resort will be accessed through 1 of 2 elevators. The entire underwater enclosure will be held at 1 atmosphere of pressure, so decompression sickness is not a concern. Other features include automatic window washers, fish feeders and detachable pods in case repairs are necessary. Safety The resort has been designed to meet the structural requirements applicable to a submarine pressure hull. All components of the resort are structurally sound. Each individual component part of the complex is automatically isolated in the event of a structural breach. Every unit has a safety dome and an emergency diver's entrance hatch. Cost Reservations at the resort will initially cost $30,000 per couple, per week. This includes two nights in a luxury beach or over-water villa and four nights in the luxury underwater suite. The resort also offers a variety of land and sea activities such as golf and diving onboard a luxury expedition submarine outside the lagoon. Each guest will also have the opportunity to learn to pilot a private luxury deep submersible in the lagoon. Certain spa treatments, drinks and other extras are provided at an additional cost. See also *Jules Undersea Lodge *Underwater habitat References External links *U.S. Submarines, Inc. *Poseidon Undersea Resorts *Sat Image of possible site of the first hotel location (not correct location) *Poseidon Undersea Resort in Italiano Poseidon Resorts Category:Underwater habitats es:Poseidon Undersea Resorts